Peace for the Spirit/Plot Details
Cutscenes Game Script :{| border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="2" |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Peace for the Spirit - Chateau d'Oraguille - Dialogue |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Curilla:' |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Peace for the Spirit - Southern San d'Oria |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Valderotaux:' Well, it seems you faced great danger there. But you found new trappings for battle, so all is well. Isn't it, Sharzalion? Valderotaux: What's the matter? It's not like you at all. Sharzalion: So, the rumor was true... Valderotaux: Rumor? Sharzalion: Yes, about Rainemard's death. Some say he was killed because he knew too much. Valderotaux: Too much about what? Sharzalion: I do not know. Surely it would behoove us to delve no further. For my part, I shall pretend I haven't heard what was spoken here today. Valderotaux: You're never this timid. Sharzalion: Discretion, my friend, is the better part of valor. Valderotaux: Say... I know a way to talk to the dead. What do you say? Sharzalion: Valdero, no! Valderotaux: In Fei'Yin there is an old fountain run dry. They say that you can call a spirit of the dead by simply casting an Antique Coin into it. At any rate, that place is a decrepit ruin, so there's no end to the hogwash rumors. Sharzalion: Don't believe a word of it, my friend. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Peace for the Spirit - Fei'Yin |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Rainemard:' Dark... So dark... I can't...move... Somebody...free me from this place... Free me from this darkness... Rainemard: I still have something I need to tell her... |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Peace for the Spirit - Southern San d'Oria - Dialogue |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Sharzalion:' Daggao: |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Peace for the Spirit - Garlaige Citadel |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |''Rainemard stands up from the box you opened.'' Rainemard: Who are you? I am sorry. Someone killed me and hid my remains here... Rainemard: For so long, I have begged for someone to come release my trapped soul. But none heard my pleas... Rainemard begins to walk away. Rainemard: Now I am free! You have my thanks, but I have no time. I must go now. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Peace for the Spirit - Northern San d'Oria |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |''People running from the cathedral.'' Maurine: A ghost of a red mage is in the church! Rainemard comes out after them and casts a spell knocking him unconscious. He collapses on the steps. Knights run up, led by Trion and Curilla. Ferdechoid: The enemy is here! Knights, to arms! Curilla: (runs forward) Father! Trion: Wait, Curilla! Be not deceived! That is no father of yours! Trion: Curilla!? Curilla stands between Rainemard and the knights and puts her hand on her sword. Trion: Stop, Curilla! Ferdechiond: Prince Trion! Trion: Knights, stand down! Trion: Curilla, drop your sword. Curilla: I will not be defeated... Curilla draws her sword and swings at Trion. He puts his hands up to protect himself. Trion: Argh! Curilla drops her sword and collapses. Trion: Curilla! Curilla: But I am not afraid of defeat. Rainemard turns into a axe wielding Shadow! It raises its axe to kill Curilla from behind. Trion: Look out! The real Rainemard defeats the Shadow! ???: Ulp! Rainemard: By a hair's breadth I made it in time. Curilla, forgive me for exposing you to this danger. Curilla: Father... Rainemard: A true warrior does not shrink from defeat. My only regret was not teaching that to you. Rainemard: But it seems that you have already learned, Curilla. My how you have grown! Rainemard turns to Trion. Rainemard: Watch over her, Prince. Trion: You have my word. Rainemard turns to you. Rainemard: Long have I troubled you. When I appeared here, a minion of the dark followed me. For that I am sorry. Rainemard: This will not fully expiate my sins, but perhaps you may find some use for it. Please accept it. Rainemard: And keep a watchful eye on this church. It is a pity I can say nothing more. He turns back to Curilla. Rainemard: Curilla, I am relieved to see you standing tall. Though we shall never meet again, I want you to remember... Rainemard: You will always be my daughter. And I will always watch over you. Rainemard: I should return this watch. Carry it in memory of me. Rainemard: Now I must go... Farewell, my daughter! He walks up the steps of the cathedral. Curilla: Father! Rainemard turns around and looks at her, before continuing and fading away. Curilla: I'll always be your daughter. Camera moves up showing Shamonde watching from his balcony. He turns around and walks back inside.